Once More, I will
by nymphell
Summary: Pertandingan latihan Shishido vs Choutarou kali ini mengingatkan Atobe pada pertandingannya melawan Tezuka dulu . Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? SILVER PAIR !


Discaimer by Konomi Takeshi-sensei

I DO NOT OWN HYOUTEI , apalagi Prince of Tennis .

Okay, my first fic !

Hope you enjoy . please review

^V^V^V^V^V^

* * *

Shishido mondar-mandir .

Latihan hari ini ia benar-benar tidak tenang . Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal .

"Hei Shishido ! Berhenti berjalan bolak-balik , kau membuatku pusing !", Gakuto menjulurkan kakinya hendak menjegal shishido .

Terbiasa oleh kejahilan Gakuto , dengan mudah Shishido melompati kaki Gakuto .

"Cih", Gakuto hanya bisa menahan rasa sebal

Kali itu shishido benar-benar bertingkah aneh .

"Semua bisa dimaklumi", Oshitari berdiri di samping Gakuto , tersenyum .

"Apa maksudmu Yuushi?"

Oshitari tidak menanggapi , ia berjalan mendekati Shishido .

Gakuto cemberut .

"Sudahlah shishido , nanti juga akan datang", oshitari menepuk bahu shishido , mencoba menenangkan si topi biru itu

Shishido berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap garang Oshitari .

"Tapi ini sudah 1 jam lebih !", Shishido terus menatap jam tangannya . "Atobe akan membuatnya lari keliling 100 kali"

Alis Gakuto terangkat , sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu . Ia melompat ke punggung Oshitari . Hup!

"Oh, Choutarou ya ?"

Shishido tidak menanggapi, hanya sedikit helaan nafas dan tatapan sekilas menandakan ia malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gakuto itu.

"Oi, shishido , mana partnermu ? Ini sudah waktunya bertanding", si diva hyoutei bergabung dalam pembicaraan , membawa serta pengawal kabaji di belakangnya

Shishido hanya terdiam .

"Belum datang . Mungkin sebentar lagi", Oshitari menjawab mewakili shishido yang sedang kesal . Kali ini adalah pertandingan melawan double partner sendiri .

"Aku harap Ia cepat datang .Beruntung aku sedang _Good mood_ . Setelah choutarou datang , langsung saja main", Atobe memang terlihat sedang senang hari itu . Proposalnya untuk membuat pesta valentine besar-besaran diterima oleh Kepala Sekolah Hyoutei . Jadi ia sangat gembira .

"Eh? Tanpa hukuman?", Gakuto membelalak

"Kan sudah ku bilang ,aku sedang senang . Jangan membuatku kesal, Gakuto"

"Grr", Gakuto menggertakkan giginya . Oshitari mengelus rambutnya , mencoba membuatnya tenang . Pipi Gakuto memerah.

"GO. . GOMENASAI SENPAI-TACHI!"

Terdiam . Semua anggota klub menoleh ke arah datangnya suara .

"Chou. . choutarou ?", shishido memecah keheningan . Suaranya serak saking kagetnya .

"Ma . .maaf ! aku terlambat sekali senpai . . ng. . anu. .tadi aku . . ah!", BRAK! Choutarou terjatuh saking paniknya .

"Choutarouu. . !", Shishido menghampiri juniornya itu . "Kau ini . . hati-hati dong"

Shishido membantu choutarou untuk bangun .

"Maaf shishido-san", Choutarou tersenyum lemah . Wajahnya tampak pucat

Atobe menghampiri mereka berdua

"Buchou. . aku . .", choutarou sudah bersiap untuk meminta maaf

Atobe tersenyum (ingat, senyumnya adalah senyum sombong) "Sudah, cepat ganti bajumu . Langsung bertanding"

"Eh?"

^V^V^V^V^V^

* * *

"Cih , ganti baju saja lama sekali sih choutarou", shishido menatap choutarou yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti

"Ah. . maaf , shishido-san", choutarou mengatupkan kedua tangannya . tanda maaf

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat bertanding", Shishido tidak kuasa tersenyum melihat wajah kohainya yang polos itu

Chouatrou mengangguk . "Jadi, kali ini pertandingan single melawan double partner masing-masing ya?"

Shishido memasang kuda-kuda . "Aku lama menanti ini, choutarou", senyumnya garang . Memang mendapat kesempatan ini jarang terjadi , bertanding melawan partner sendiri . Bagi shishido, ini adalah kesempatan yang besar.

Choutarou hanya tersenyum lemah , ia tahu, senpai nya itu benar-benar ingin sekali mengalahkannya .

Ia menempati posisinya . Wajahnya tampak pucat . Shishido sedikit menyadari hal itu .

"Hei, choutarou, ini hanya pertandingan latihan , tidak usah sampai pucat begitu"

"Tidak shishido-san. .aku hanya. . .", choutarou terdiam sejenak, menghela nafas, " sudahlah,kita mulai saja shishido-san"

"Baiklah . .tapi maaf ya choutarou, kali ini giliranku dulu yang serve"

* * *

^V^V^V^V^V^

Anggota reguler lainnya melihat pertandingan di pinggir lapangan .

"Oi , Atobe . Permainan choutarou terlihat lambat ya", Oshitari membuka suara

Atobe mengangkat alisnya . "Hm, aku pikir juga begitu"

"Atau permainan shishido yang tambah bagus ?"

"Tidak, permainannya masih sama seperti biasanya . Permainan choutarou yang aneh"

"Hoaaahm . . ", si putri tidur Jirou bangun dari tidurnya . Ikut bergabung dengan anggota reguler lainnya .

Atobe menoleh . "Jirou. .kau bangun . ." . Jirou hanya mengangguk . Ia menempati tempat sebelah atobe ,lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atobe .

Atobe hanya tersenyum .

"Na, kei-chan. Chou-tan terlihat seperti melindungi sesuatu ya"

Kali ini alis atobe terangkat lagi , "Melindungi?"

"Iya , gerakan raket tenisnya yang setengah-setengah itu terlihat seperti ia melindungi sesuatu . .di tangannya"

Semua anggota reguler sontak menatap choutarou setelah mendengar _statement_ Jirou itu .

"_I see. ._ ", Atobe menggumam

* * *

^V^V^V^V^V^

"Hey Choutarou! Geki dasa dana~ !"

Choutarou hanya tersenyum lemah - "Maaf, shishido-san. ."

Wajahnya tampak pucat.

Shishido menatap lawan mainnya itu . "Baiklah, sekarang , kau yang serve!"

"Eh ? Ti. .tidak usah, lebih baik shishido-san saja!"

Shishido berjengit . "Kau ini bagaimana . Ini memang giliranmu serve tahu . . Kau aneh hari ini choutarou"

Choutarou hendak membuka mulutnya . "Ma~. ."

"Awas kau minta maaf sekali lagi "

Choutarou menghela nafas , "Maaf shishido-san . . ", wajah choutarou menunjukkan rasa penyesalan

Shishido geli melihat tingkah kohainya itu . Ia terlihat, sangat, ehm, manis berwajah seperti itu

"Dasar kau ini . Nah, sekarang giliranmu!"

Choutarou mengangguk . "Ikkyu . . .Nyu. . . kon!"

Serve pertama choutarou . Memang terlihat cepat , tapi tidak secepat biasanya.

Shishido yang sudah terbiasa dengan serve yang lebih cepat dari ini dengan mudah mengembalikannya.

"Ada apa choutarou ? Itu terlalu lambat!"

Choutarou hanya terdiam . Wajahnya tambah pucat .

"Aku coba sekali lagi shishido-san"

"Ikyuu. . nyu. . Kon!"

Shishido mengembalikan bola . Tidak mau kalah, Choutarou harus cepat merebut bola. Tapi bagaimanapun kecepatan badan choutarou tidak bisa menandingi _Dash_ shishido .

Shishido mengembalikan bola dengan cepat . Choutarou bersiap menghadapi bola itu , tapi, "Ugh!", raket choutarou terlempar .

"Kau baik-baik saja , choutarou?"

Choutarou mengangguk lemah .

"Ikkyu . . nyu. . Kon!", kali ini bukan hanya lebih lambat, tapi serve nya goyang . Wajahnya tambah pucat , sesekali ia meremas pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup wristband putihnya.

Shishido melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan kohainya itu . "Ada apa choutarou ? Kau tampak sangat sangat aneh ?"

Choutarou menggeleng. Keringat bercucuran deras .

"Kau yakin ?"

Choutarou mengangguk.

"Ikyuu . .", Choutarou melempar bolanya ke atas , diangkatnya raketnya . bersiap untuk satu nyawa . "Nyuu. . ." , ia menahan nafas .

'aku mohon. satu kali lagi' , choutarou berdoa dalam hati . Raketnya sudah bersiap menyentuh bola . "Kon ! "

Alih-alih berhasil melakukan scud serve , tangan choutarou bergetar hebat .Raket yang dipegang choutarou terlepas dari tangannya .

"AAAAAAARRRGH!", Choutarou berteriak menahan sakit , meremas pergelangan tangannya, menunduk , menahan sakit .

Shishido sangat kaget mendengar teriakan kohai nya itu . Matanya membelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu . Choutarou meringkuk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya .

"CHOUTAROU!", Shishido berlari secepat mungkin ke sisi choutarou . "Choutarou . . choutarou! Kau tidak apa-apa?", Shishido memegang bahu choutarou .

Ia berusaha menatap wajah choutarou, tapi sayang choutarou meringkuk, sehingga wajahnya terbenam .

Shsihido berkeringat , ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Anggota reguler yang tadinya hanya melihat di pinggir pun ikut berlari masuk .

"Chou-tan! kau tidak apa-apa?", Jirou berlari sambil tetap memakan pocky strawberry kesukaannya .

Gakuto melompat-lompat . "Hei, apa yang terjadi choutarou ?"

Atobe menepuk bahu shishido , "Sudah hentikan saja pertandingan ini"

Shishido hanya menatap bingung Atobe . "Atobe?"

Atobe menghela nafas . "Huf, pertandingan ini mengingatkanku dengan pertandinganku melawan Tezuka . Jadi, lebih baik hentikan saja"

"EH?", Shishido kaget . Ia lalu menatap Choutarou yang masih meringkuk kesakitan . Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kohai nya seperti ini .

"Choutarou-kun, mana, aku lihat pergelangan tanganmu", Oshitari berjongkok di depan choutarou , berusaha membuat sang rambut perak menyerahkan tangannya yang sakit .

Sebagai anak dokter, Oshitari memang yang paling tahu soal cedera .

Choutarou sempat menolak. Tapi akhirnya ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Tetapi ia masih membenamkan wajahnya ke bawah, ia tidak ingin semua melihat wajahnya yang kacau saat ini .

Oshitari melepas wristband yang dikenakan choutarou .

"Astaga, ini sudah parah", Oshitari melihat pergelangan tangan choutarou merah , sangat merah malah . Tangannya berdenyut keras .

Choutarou menggigit bibir bawahnya .

Shishido miris melihat keadaan kohai nya itu . Ia juga jadi bertambah pucat .

"Bagaimana kalau aku sentuh disini ", Oshitari mencoba menyentuh pergelangan tangan choutarou yang merah itu .

"AGH!", Choutarou berjingkat menahan sakit , semakin keras ia menggigit bibir bawahnya .

"Oshitari ! Apa yang kau lakukan!", Shishido bertindak melihat kohai nya kesakitan

"Tenang shishido , aku hanya mencoba refleksnya kok. Berarti ini memang sudah parah. Jika kau terus melanjutkan pertandingan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan choutarou . Lebih baik sekarang kau membawa choutarou ke UKS"

Shishido mengangguk . Choutarou pun hanya mengangguk lemah.

* * *

^V^V^V^V^V^

Terdiam . Mereka Terdiam lama sekali .

Setelah Oshitari mengoleskan obat ke pergelangan tangan Choutarou .

Anggota reguler sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua di UKS .

"Apa kau yakin meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja, Yuushi?"

Oshitari nyengir , "Mereka berdua harus menyelesaikan sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa?", Gakuto penasaran

"Harga diri Shishido"

"Eh?", kali ini tidak hanya Gakuto, Jirou pun juga penasaran .

"Yah, kita serahkan saja semua pada Shishido"

^v^v^v^v^

Masih terdiam. Dua orang itu masih terdiam .

Shishido memasangkan perban di pergelangan tangan choutarou . Tapi mereka sama-sama menunduk .

Choutarou was-was . Ia ingin sekali berkata sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan .

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Shishido .

Jantung Choutarou berdegup kencang .

"Geki-dasa. ."

terdengar lemah . Tapi Shishido memang sedang tidak ingin berbicara keras-keras saat ini .

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini ?"

Shishido melanjutkan membalut pergelangan tangan choutarou dengan perban.

"Di jalan aku lihat anak kecil hampir saja tertabrak motor, shishido-san. ."

"lalu?"

"Lalu aku mencoba menolongnya . ."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"

"Sedikit terlindas ban motor . .", choutarou terlihat sungkan mengatakannya

"_Damn_", Shishido menggertakkan giginya . Membayangkan sakit yang dialami kohai nya saat itu .

"Ta. . tapi waktu itu tidak terasa begitu sakit kok . Hanya seperti terkilir biasa", Chouarou berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja .

Tapi tidak berhasil . Shishido mendengus kesal .

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?"

Choutarou ragu, tapi tetap mencoba untuk bersuara . "Aku terlambat , dan tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan?"

"Sudah terlambat 1 jam lebih , lalu aku minta ijin tidak ikut latihan . Itu. . terdengar menyebalkan kan, shishido-san ?", choutarou berkata dengan polosnya.

"Astaga. . ", shishido hanya menggelengkan kepalanya . "Tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi melihatmu memaksakan diri , choutarou!"

"Maaf, shishido-san. . ", choutarou menunduk

"Cih. kau minta maaf lagi. ."

"Jadi, karena itu juga , kau lama sekali ganti baju?"

"I. .iya"

Mereka terdiam lagi . Sekarang shishido sudah selesai membalut perban . Tapi ia tetap di tempat .

Choutarou berkeringat dingin . Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan senpainya tanyakan lagi .

"Waktu pertandingan, kau sudah merasa sakit . Tapi kenapa tidak berhenti ?"

Choutarou menelan ludah. Semoga kali ini yang dikatakannya tidak salah . "Karena. .shishido-san berkata sangat menantikan kesempatan bertanding denganku yang jarang kita lakukan. Jadi aku pikir . . "

"Astaga. . ", Shishido membalik ujung topinya hingga sekarang gayanya seperti Echizen Ryoma-nya seigaku , lalu menurunkan ujung topinya sedikit , sehingga yang terlihat sekarang hanya gertakan gigi shishido . "Kau ini. .selalu begitu choutarou . ."

Choutarou benar-benar terlihat sedih . "A. .aku salah bicara ya?"

"Lalu, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu berteriak kesakitan saat di lapangan tadi?"

"Maaf, shishido-san. ."

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku saat aku tahu lukamu itu makin parah gara-gara bertanding denganku ?"

"Maaf, shishido-san. ."

"Dan apa kau tahu hari ini aku kesal karena aku membuatmu meminta maaf lebih dari seratus kali?"

"Ma~ . . ", mata choutarou membelalak. Lembut dan tiba-tiba . Bibir shishido menempel di bibir Choutarou . Shishido mencondongkan lagi badannya ke arah choutarou .

Lalu bibir mereka berdua mengatup . Lembut tapi panas .

Choutarou mencoba menatap mata senpai nya, tapi tertutup oleh bayangan topinya . Akhirnya choutarou menutup matanya , mencoba menikmati semua ini .

Shishido melepaskan bibirnya .

"Shi. .shishido-san?"

"Jangan pernah lagi sembunyikan apapun dariku"

"Shishido-san. . ."

"Aku. .tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan lagi"

"Shishido-san. . . "

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut namaku seperti itu , aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini"

"Ma. . maaf shishido-san. . "

"Cih, kau minta maaf lagi . ."

sekali lagi shishido mencium Choutarou .

'hari yang baik', shishido nyengir dalam hatinya .

END!

* * *

^V^V^V^V^V^

**OMAKE~**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah .

"Hei Atobe"

Atobe menoleh. "Shishido?"

"Kau bilang , pertandinganku dengan choutarou kemarin mengingatkanmu akan pertandinganmu dengan Tezuka?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Jadi kau bilang, kau menempatkan Choutarou sebagai Tezuka , lalu aku sebagai dirimu ?"

"Itu kan hanya perumpamaan"

"Cih, ogah banget aku diposisikan sepertimu"

Atobe mendengus kesal, "Hei, santai dong ! Tidak ada yang bilang posisimu waktu itu seperti aku!"

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti,aku hanya bercanda. Untung Choutarou tidak harus pergi ke Jerman seperti Tezuka"

Atobe mangangkat alisnya " Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Shishido nyengir , "Harusnya setelah pertandingan itu kau bawa Tezuka ke UKS . . lalu. .kau. ."

"Lalu. . .?", Atobe menunjukkan wajah sangat penasaran .

Shishido membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Atobe .

"Apa ? Jadi maksudmu aku harus mencium Tezuka ?",

"Ssssh! jangan berteriak , bodoh! Nanti . . ."

Yang ditakutkan muncul

Jirou berdiri tepat didepan mereka . Tangannya mengepal .

"Kei-chan. . . kau. . ."

"Ji. . Jirou. . yang tadi itu . . "

"Kei-chan JAHAAT! Kei-chan mau mencium Tezuka ! Bukannya aku!", Jirou berlari layaknya film telenovela

"Jirou tunggu, itu salah paham !", Atobe pun ,mengejarnya layaknya film bollywood.

Shishido menghela nafas "Wah, wah, sepertinya aku bikin masalah ya"

* * *

^V^V^V^V^V^

Dou ? Dou ?

Tensai Teki !

haha, seneng akhirnya selesai juga :D

saya suka sekali membuat Choutarou yang sangat-sangat innocent !

Hidup SILVER PAIR!

OMAKE geje abis ! Tapi aku bener-bener pengen nunjukkin _AtoJi pairing_ , nyehehe X3

Please review nya ya ! :DD


End file.
